2 Jahre
by Kokos
Summary: Warum dürfen wir nicht? Bin ich denn nicht wichtig ? Ist es nur das,... nur das Geld? Warum ! Ich will doch nur DICH... Ist das zu viel verlangt? [Auszug Prolog]
1. Prolog

Prolog 

„Warum... warum nur ?  
Das einzige was ich will ist mit DIR zusammen zu sein!  
Warum dürfen wir nicht?  
Bin ich denn nicht wichtig ? Ist es nur das,... nur das Geld?  
Warum !  
Ich will doch nur DICH...  
Ist das zu viel verlangt?  
Sag, wollen wir weg?  
Komm laufen wir woanders hin.  
Einfach davon."

Sie hatte Hoffnung,  
Hoffnung , dass sie sich wehren können.  
Hoffnung, dass sie sich lieben können.  
Hoffnung ... ja, sie hatte Hoffnung gehabt.  
Verzweifelte Hoffnung.  
Hoffnung, die sich so sehr sie es sich wünschte, ...  
... niemals erfüllen würde.  
Und DAS wusste sie...

Er sah sie voller Schmerz an.

„Es tut mir leid du weist doch,  
hier komm ich nicht raus.

Du kannst es schaffen!  
Bitte ... erfülle mir diesen Wunsch und schaffe es!  
Tu es für mich! Komm hier raus!  
Schaff es!"

Sie weinte.

Sie hat noch nie geweint.  
Es wurde ihr nie beigebracht.  
Doch nun war es so weit...  
Nun , wo ihr, ihr liebstes weggenommen werden würde.  
Jetzt hat sie es geschafft...  
Sie hat es geschafft zu weinen.

Ihm war auch zum Weinen zu mute.  
Aber er tat es nicht.  
Für ihn war es noch nicht so weit.  
Noch nicht...

Sie wollte etwas sagen.  
Aber Sie schaffte es nicht.

Auf einmal hörten sie Schritte.

Wissend küsste er seine Liebste ein letztes Mal zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Vergiss nicht tu es für mich.  
Schaff es!  
Schaff es hier raus zu kommen.  
Schaff es zu leben!  
Ich liebe dich..."

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen  
Sie holten sie ab.  
Sie wehrte sich nicht...  
Dafür war sie viel zu schwach.

Nun hörte er ihre Stimme ein letztes Mal...

„Ich tu es.  
Ich tu es nur für dich.  
Vergiss mich nicht!  
ICH LIEBE DICH!"

Die Tür schlug zu.

Stille.


	2. 01 Die Schule

Naoko: Hallihallo

Wisst ihr was?

Kai: Nee aber du wirst es uns bestimmt gleich sagen -.-„

Naoko: Kai halt die Klappe ich sprech net mit dir sondern mit den Lesern ò.ó

Kai: Leser? O.o Hier gibt es Leser?

Naoko: Jahaa! sichaufpluster Ich hab ganze **10 **Kommis bekommen zeheeeeeeeen durch die gegend hüpf

Kai: und warum hampelst du so rumÔ.o

Naoko: ihngarnichthörtundweitertanzt

LALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALLALALALALALLA (Gruß an Nami—-Maus)

Kai-.° die ist verrückt!

Naoko: Kai-chan was hast du denn? O.o

Kai: nichts was sollte ich denn haben? Nur weil du MICH IN DIESER BEKLOPPTEN FANFIC DA STELLST ALS WÄR ICH -ZENSIERT! WIESO SOLLTE ICH MICH DENN AUFREGENÒ.ó

Naoko: Kai tätschel Kai beruhige dich doch es ist alles gut du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.. Alles wird wieder gut es wird schon wieder weine nicht...

Kai: hääääääääää? worum geht's jetzt bei dir?

Naoko: ...du brauchst nicht weinen alles wird gut...

KaiÄhhh ok bevor ihr anfängt zu verblöden fangt lieber mit lesen an. -.°

Naoko: So schnell geht das

Kai: TT

Naoko: ach ja hier noch:

„jemand spricht"

jemand denkt

träume

(meine Kommentare)

viel spaß beim Lesen ..

Und viiiieeeelen dank an mein Betaleserli Nami—Maus

Jetzt aber wirklich viiiieeeeel spaß

Kai-.°

Kapitel 1.

Da stand er nun.

Allein gelassen von allem und jeden

Der 15 Jährige ging zur Wand und trat gegen er schrie vor Verzweiflung trat gegen und... weinte.

Ja, Kai Hiwatari weinte. Er weinte das erste Mal. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Aber erst mal würde es sein letztes ‚Weinen' sein aber nur erst mal. Man kann ja schließlich nie wissen...

Er nahm sein Blade und machte damit das, was ihm beigebracht wurde damit zu machen.

Nicht spielen.

Oh nein.

Zerstören.

Er zerstörte die ganze Einrichtung in seinem Zimmer das war zwar nicht viel aber er konnte sich abreagieren er konnte trauern er konnte wütend sein er konnte... weinen.

Es wär nicht auffällig wenn solche Geräusche aus den Zimmern der ‚Schüler' kommen würden. Nein eher im Gegenteil. Es wäre auffällig wenn vollkommene Stille herrschen würde. Für dieses Gebäude hießen Schmerzensschreie nicht ‚Holt den Krankenwagen' sondern ‚Sie üben!'.

Die ‚Lehrer' schauten dann auch nicht nach.

So konnte Kai in ruhe seinen Frust ablassen denn er wusste er würde nicht gestört werden.

Nach einiger Zeit als es nichts mehr zu zerstören gab sackte er in sich zusammen und schlief unter Tränen ein.

(Traum)

„Kaaaaiiiii"

Alena rannte zu ihm in die Trainingshalle.

„Alena was ist denn passiert du bist ja so aufgelöst!"

Er brach sein Training ab und schaute sie an.

Bevor er auch nur reagieren konnte packte sie seine Hand und schleifte ihn mit zu seinem Zimmer.

Nun war Kai sauer

„Hey was soll den das? Geht's dir noch gut? Du weist doch ich muss Tra..."

Er stoppte als er ihr Leicheblasses Gesicht sah

„Kai. Ich muss g.. gehen ich m.. muss Heiraten. Ich.."

Kai entgleisten die Gesichtszüge

„Du musst WAS?"

„Kai Ich.. Ich..."

Kai setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Wie... wieso?"

„Voltaire er.. er hat." Alena fasste sich und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme weiter. „Du weist doch, dass Biovolt die ganzen Medikamente braucht und du weist auch, dass die meisten illegal sind.."

„Jetzt hör auf mit mir zu sprechen als wär ich ein kleines Kind komm zur Sache!"

Für Kai war das alles zu viel er wusste nicht was los war. Einerseits wollte er es wissen, andererseits aber nicht.

„Kai bitte.. a.. also der Mann dem die Schifffirma gehörte ist gestorben und jetzt leitet der Sohn sie u.. und der will nur die Schiffe zur Verfügung stellen, w.. wenn er me.. mich bekommt. I.. ich muss mindestens 2 Jahre mit ihm verheiratet sein dann bekommt Biovolt 10 Jahre die Schiffe gratis..."

Kai sprang auf und starrte sie mit großen Augen an. "D.. das darf doch nicht wahr sein er .. er kann doch nicht einfach..."

„Doch Kai das kann er... Das kann er.."

Nun warf sie alles was sie gelernt hat über Bord und weinte sich an Kai aus.

„Warum... warum nur?  
Das einzige was ich will ist mit DIR zusammen zu sein!  
Warum dürfen wir nicht?..."

(Traumende)

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf.

„Ja so war das."

Murmelte er vor sich hin.

Müde, noch in Gedanken stand Kai auf.

Toll jetzt hab ich auch noch Kopfschmerzen. Warum musste sie unbedingt gehen warum nicht eine der anderen Mädchen? Warum gerade sie? Warum?

Er trat noch einmal mit voller Wucht gegen die zerstückelten Möbel und ging zur Tür. Dort hing er noch einmal kurz seinen traurigen Gedanken nach, setzte dann ein stählernes Gesicht auf und ging aus seinem Zimmer.

Er sah sich um.

Immer noch die alten, grauen Mauern, immer die selben Bilder von unserem HERRN und GEBIETERN Voltaire. N' toller Großvater ist das. Quält und trimmt Kinder und seinen eigenen Enkel..

Gedanken verloren aber seine Maske immer aufrecht haltend stolzierte er in Richtung Speisesaal.

„Hey... kommst du gleich Trainieren?"

Kai wirbelte um

„Tala! W-Was hast du gesagt?"

Er war noch etwas angeschlagen.

Talas Augen wurden leicht betrübt aber nur so leicht, dass man eine besondere Beobachtungsgabe brauchte um diese Betrübtheit zu erkennen. Kai hatte diese Gabe er wusste, dass er ES wusste. Ja Tala wusste ES.

Kai wartete gar nicht erst auf die tröstenden Worte Tala's, denn auch dies wurde in der ‚Schule' nicht erlaubt.

Doch dieser leichte betrübte Blick in Tala's Augen, den Augen seines besten Freundes tröstete ihn... Wenn auch nur ein wenig.

„Ob du nach dem Frühstück mit trainieren kommst?"

„Oh ja klar komm wir gehen"

Kai ging mit Tala in die Kantine und aß zu Frühstück. In dieser Kantine herrschte zwar auf ersten Blick eine Normale Kantinen-Atmosphäre aber auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte man, dass es in den Gesprächen entweder um Streit ging oder, dass es um das Training, die Trainingsmittel oder Turniere ging.

Nach einiger Zeit, grade als die beiden Freunde aufstehen und zum Trainingsraum gehen wollten, kam Voltaire hinein.

Augenblicklich verstummte alles in der Kantine. Wenn man wollte hätte man die Grillen zirpen hören können.

Einige Sekunden ging das so weiter, bis plötzlich, als wäre es abgesprochen gewesen wäre alles aufstand und sich verbeugte.

Voltaire lächelte überlegen und trat auf Kai und Tala zu..

„Kai, Tala wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

Er hatte so seinen Spaß daran Kai, seinen Enkel, den er noch nie geliebt hat und auch nie lieben wird zu provozieren.

Kai schnaubte.

„Wir gehen trainieren, wie es uns von euch aufgetragen wurde Master Voltaire."

Das Grinsen, dass auf Voltaires Gesicht erschienen ist, verschwand vom einem Moment auf den Anderen,

Der Junge weis aber auch immer was er wann sagen soll.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen drehte er sich um und ging.

Kai drehte sich zu Tala um.

„Tala kommst du?"

Tala, immer noch leicht verdattert ging hinter Kai her.

Wie er es bloß auf die Reihe kriegt in dieser .. Verfassung noch so ruhig zu bleiben?

Sie gingen durch die dunklen Gänge der ‚Schule' nur hin und wieder hangen an der Wand spärliche Fackeln die ihnen Licht spendeten.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort gesagt zu haben kamen sie am Trainingsraum an.

Kai schaute sich um und ging zielstrebig auf das nächstliegende Tablo zu. Dieses war bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch in den Händen anderer Kinder, doch diese machten es für Kai und Tala, da die beiden sozusagen zur Elite gehörten, frei.

Nun hieß es „Let it rip"

Die Beiden kämpften, sie kämpften mit Leib und Seele.

Dieses Kämpfen und Alena waren für Kai die einzigen Gründe noch am Leben zu bleiben.

Ja auch das Kämpfen, das Kämpfen dass er liebte und auch gleichzeitig hasste weil ihm wegen dieser Art vom Kämpfen seine Freiheit genommen wurde.

Nun kämpfte er, er fühlte sich frei, so frei wie man sich in dieser ‚Schule' auch nur fühlen kann.

Er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf den Kampf.

Er gewann. Er war einer der besten ‚Kämpfer' von Biovolt. Wenn nicht sogar der ganzen Welt. Und doch war er nicht frei..

Nach seinem Sieg über Tala guckte er sich erst einmal um.

Er sah viele Kinder kämpfen sie trainierten bis zum umfallen. Manche von ihnen konnten nicht mehr aber sie machten weiter.. Das war die Devise: ‚weiter machen, egal wie es dir geht'

Ihnen wurde nur beigebracht zu kämpfen, zu quälen und eine eiskalte Maske aufzusetzten.

Die ‚Schüler', die auf diese Schule gebracht wurden, haben ab dem Tag an, an dem sie ihren Fuß auf das Grundstück dieser ‚Schule' gesetzt haben, nie mehr richtig gelacht. Gehässig gelacht, ja das haben sie, aber nie mehr aus voller Seele. Es wurden nur immer mal wieder Blicke ausgetauscht oder sie haben gelächelt aber ein richtiges Lachen war es nie.

Nun kämpften sie weiter, ganze 12 Stunden waren sie am Kämpfen. Mal gewann Tala, mal gewann Kai. Aber am Meisten gab es ein Unentschieden.

Diese Duelle wurden immer streng bewacht. Nicht etwa damit die ‚Schüler' sich nicht gegenseitig umbringen, sondern damit die ‚Schüler' auch richtig kämpfen.

Zu dem Gewinner eines Kampfes wurde nie etwas gesagt. Nur zu dem Verlierer, der wurde geschlagen. Der Verlierer bekam immer einen Schlag mit der Peitsche auf den Rücken.

Doch am Schlimmsten war es, wenn man gegen einen außenstehenden Gegner verlor. Dann wurden sie in einen Kerker der in dem alten vermoderten Untergrund der ‚Schule' lag, gesperrt.

Es gab kein Essen, nichts.

Nach diesen 12 Stunden kämpfen machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Essen welches wie gewöhnlich spärlich ausfiel.

Kai fühlte sich schlecht, ihm ging es gar nicht gut er musste immer wieder daran denken wie sie seine Alena mitgenommen haben.

Immer wieder kam ihm dieses Bild vor Augen wie sie weinend in seinen Armen lag und er nicht wusste was er tun sollte. Er wusste nicht was er hätte tun sollen.

Nun hat die Biovolt Corp. ihm alles gestohlen was er Besaß. Seine Freiheit und seine einzige Liebe.

„Alena..." Ohne auch nur zu registrieren dass er immer noch in der Kantine saß murmelte er diesen Namen immer wieder vor sich hin.

Tala bemerkte es noch rechtzeitig und holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

„Kai ...!"

Der Angesprochene stand wortlos auf und ging, ohne auch nur ein bissen gegessen zu haben, aus der Kantine raus.

Nun war es für ihn klar:

Ich muss hier raus, Ich muss hier raus und wenn ich sterbe.. Ich muss hier raus.. Alena wird in zwei Jahren frei sein. Zwei Jahre. Ich werde fliehen: ICH WERDE AUS DIESER VERDAMMTEN ABTEI FLIEHEN UND NIE WIEDER FÜR DIE BIOVOLT COOPERATION BLADEN!

-

Yeah!

Jetzt ist es raus!

Für die, die es übersehen haben

Die Schule ist die Abtei , die Schüler Blader und dat Kämpfen ist Beybladen

Ihr habt es wahrscheinlich zu mindestens 99 eh gewusst aber ich dachte es wär ne ganz gute Idee es erst am ende des Kapps zu schreiben. Oder?

Büdde sagt es mir!

Ich bitte um KOOOMMMMMMIIIIISSS

Kommisüchtigis

knuffz Naoko


End file.
